Orange Juice
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: Reiji gives Ginga a glass with orange juice that has a "special thing" which makes the pegasys user dizzy. Reiji x Ginga (Dedicate to Won-chan)


**Dedicate to the amazing Won-chan and to thank her for have writing me and draw Tsubasa x Ginga for me.**

Ginga felt dizzy. That feeling started appearing after drinking from a glass that Reiji had gave him.

"_Here, Ginga."_ Said the snake user

"_What´s that?"_

"_Orange juice."_

"_It has a sweet smell_."

"_Don´t worry. I just added a special thing to make it sweeter."_

He realized he was being carry by someone. He recognize his room in Madoka house, so he know he was upstairs.

The person who carried him, throw him to the bed. Ginga close his eyes, trying to make the dizziness go away. Suddenly he felt a hand, which touch was cold, sliding inside his boxers.

"Hey." Ginga turned and saw two golden eyes that resemble the ones from a snake. "Reiji."

The ex- dark nebula blader smirked.

"I see the drug finally start working."

"Drug?" Ginga realize he was sweating and panting. He was feeling very warm.

"The pills I put in the orange juice I gave you were to make you harmless. "

"Now I see." Said the red head while gasping.

"You do?"

"You want me harmless so you can defeat me on a battle."

Reiji sweat drop.

"_This guy is really innocent." _

"No. I drug you to put you harmless so then I can do whatever I want with you."

"What do you want to do with me?"

"This."´

Reiji grabbed Ginga chin and kiss him on the lips. Ginga was very dizzy because of the drugs so he didn´t fight. The snake user entered his tongue and start exploring the Pegasys user mouth.

When he broke the kiss, a string of saliva has made between the two. Reiji was on top of Ginga who has gasping and was very warm in contrast to the taller red hair cold temperature.

Ginga dizziness was making him feel like he was going to black out but Reiji cold hand, that he had slide into his pant before the kiss, grabbed one of his butt cheeks and made him snap out.

"What are you going to do?" asked the smaller red hair.

"I´m going to prepare you."

"For what?"

"You will see. Be patient."

The ex-dark nebula blader inserted two fingers into Ginga butt hole, making him moan.

"I love your moans. They are so sexy."

"Shut up." Ginga blushed.

Reiji other hand lift Ginga shirt up and started licking and leaving hickeys on his chest.

The Pegasys user was clutching the white blankets, trying to catch his breath.

"I think you are ready?"

"Uh?"

The snake user took his finger off from Ginga butt hole and remove his pants and boxers, leaving the smaller red hair naked from the waist down.

He unzipped his pants leaving his erection exposed.

Ginga was even more dizzy that he was at the beginning but he know what Reiji was going to do when the taller red head put his (Ginga) legs over his (Reiji) shoulders.

"No." Ginga voice was weak.

Reiji started thrusting his whole cock into Ginga, who moan loudly in which thrust.

"Stop." The Pegasys user started crying because of the pain in his butt hole.

"I can´t. I always wanted to do this and I won´t waste my only opportunity."

Ginga, maybe because of the drug effect, put his arms around Reiji neck and bring him close to a French kiss with the snake user tongue dominating.

Ginga broke the kiss and, still with some tears in his eyes, smile.

"If you asked me nicely, I would let you sleep with me."

"Really?" Reiji seem surprised.

"But now I don´t know if I can trust." Ginga giggled a little, then he moan when Reiji cock hit his sweet spot.

"I´m going to cum." Warned the taller red head.

"I think I´m going to cum too." Said Ginga.

"Let´s cum at the same time then."

After a few thrust, the two red hairs came. Ginga semen was all over Reiji chest, who cleaned it with the blanket. And Reiji fluids were leaking out from Ginga butt hole.

The taller red hair lay next to Ginga, who was now sleeping.

"Good night." Reiji kiss Ginga fore head and left the bed.

After putting his clothes back on, he opened the door and went to the hallway, leaving the smaller red hair alone in his room.


End file.
